


The Only Light

by kennydoll13



Category: Falling Kingdoms Series - Morgan Rhodes
Genre: F/M, Love, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennydoll13/pseuds/kennydoll13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Prince Ashur's death, his sister Amara escapes to Kraeshia with the fire Kindred, Lucia runs off with the godly entity that was trapped inside, and Magnus, Cleo, and Nic are left to fend for themselves. What will happen to them after the events of Gathering Darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They'd been walking for an hour, and they hadn't yet reached town. The woods were growing darker, and the frigid Limeros air was only making this terrible situation worse. Nic looked up at Magnus, who walked a bit ahead, and then at Cleo, who was already watching him.

"Cleo, will you stop looking at me like that?" he said, though even he could hear the brittleness in his own voice.

Magnus' head turned when he heard talking, but then he righted himself and continued to forge ahead. Cleo, too, noticed Magnus, and her eyes remained on his back for a moment before she looked at Nic again.

"You don't have to be so brave so fast," she finally told him, her eyes filled with sympathy. Nic shook his head, feeling a pang in his chest at the reminder of Ashur's sudden death.

"It's okay, Cleo. I barely knew him."

It wasn't a lie; he'd only met the prince a handful of times, and most of those times, he realized now, he had been lied to and manipulated. Still, it didn't mean he hadn't hoped, or at least considered the possibility of-

_Stop it, Nic. He's gone._

He sighed, and then breathed air into his cupped hands, partly for warmth, partly so that Cleo wouldn't see his face.

"Nic-" she spoke softly, reaching her hand out to him, but then Magnus stopped suddenly in front of them.

His stance was wide, he stood still, and, with a surprising burst of amusement, Nic imagined he was attempting to intimidate any woodland creatures that might happen to pass by. The only thing wrong with the image was that he held his right arm across his chest, close to his body. It had been injured at the Temple.

Nic and Cleo stopped behind the prince, flanking him as if they always walked in this formation. Nic noticed him stiffen a bit as they approached.

"What is it? Lost your way?" he asked him.

Magnus shot him a glare. "No, of course not."

Nic glanced at Cleo, who didn't seem too sure of her husband either. Husband. Nic made a face.

She gave him a hint of a smile, having no idea what he was actually disgusted about, and spoke up. "We don't believe you."

Magnus swiveled around. His cheeks were red from the chill and his eyebrows were pulled low over his dark eyes. "If you expect me to be surprised, princess, then you're sorely out of luck. It's no secret to me that I'm the odd one out in this party, but by all means, delay this damned trek longer by mocking me about my sense of direction while I'm in my own kingdom."

There was something that flicked between Cleo's eyes and the prince's, and Nic couldn't help but feel that Magnus was wrong. Perhaps Nic was the odd man out.

"Well, if you're so certain about the way, then lead us," Cleo said.

Magnus shifted on his feet nervously, but maintained his haughty expression, staring down at her. Finally, when she didn't break his gaze, he looked away. "I never said I was certain."

Nic knew he would've laughed. He would've found this hilarious; the Prince of Blood lost in the woods only miles from his home. He wouldn't have hesitated to rip into this boy that he hated more than anyone, with the exception of his father. If they were in Auranos, if Magnus didn't seem so eager to find his sister, if Cleo wasn't looking at him so differently, if Ashur hadn't just been killed, sucking away any of the remaining beguilement in Nic's heart, then he might've laughed.

"We'll find our way back," he said instead, which drew out a look of shock from both Magnus and Cleo.

"Of course we will," Magnus agreed after a moment. "If we don't find Lucia, then-" he stopped, obviously not sure what he was going to say next. It was a rare thing for Prince Magnus not to have anything to say, but Cleo and Nic only nodded. Nic had heard the rumors about the prince and his sister, as everyone had, but seeing the way he looked at Cleo lately, Nic was starting to question the truth. Maybe he really was simply a devoted brother, concerned for his runaway sister.

"Lucia can take care of herself," Cleo interjected.

Magnus looked warily at Nic, obviously concerned that Cleo would reveal something, but then he shook his head. “Right. I keep forgetting that you told him everything.”

“Perhaps we should’ve stayed on the road afterall,” Cleo said, peering around at the shadowy woods. Nic knew that the darkness was starting to make her nervous. He found then that amidst all of the changes that had been thrust onto them, the reminder that they knew things about each other that no one else did, and the fact that they were still together after all that had happened was comforting. Against all odds, Nic still had his best friend.

Magnus shook his head. "We couldn't have stayed on the road. Amara would've discovered us."

"I'm thinking that she wouldn't want to see us still alive," Nic added.

Magnus glanced at him, as if surprised that he was speaking. "Precisely."

"We need to move," Cleo said suddenly. Nic took her hand and they began to walk. Magnus, surprisingly, didn't argue, but followed Nic and Cleo deeper into the woods to their right.

"This... seems familiar," Magnus said after a few minutes of silent walking.

Nic smirked at Cleo so that Magnus couldn't see, and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Then we must be fairly close to the palace," Cleo called back to him.

Nic heard him scoff. "What are you implying, Princess?"

"I'm simply saying that the way is probably familiar to you because we're getting close. No need to act so paranoid."

"Oh really? There's not? Well, in case you hadn't noticed, we haven't had the best day, trust-wise."

She turned on him, her hand ripping out of Nic's. "So you don't trust me?"

Instead of answering bluntly, like Nic expected him to, the prince's lips thinned as he glanced at the ground to the left, as if trying to come up with a suitable reply. "I- I do."

It surprised Nic that Cleo seemed to expect this answer. Her mouth twitched upward in what was almost a smile, and Magnus looked up at her, their eyes, steel gray and sapphire blue, meeting in a truce. "We can't afford not to trust each other anymore, I'm afraid," Cleo said, so softly that it was almost a whisper.

Magnus nodded. "You're right." He suddenly looked up from Cleo. "All of us." He walked over to Nic. "Whatever's behind us, it can't affect us anymore."

Nic watched the prince carefully. His face seemed tired, almost remorseful. He looked at Nic like he wasn't entirely sure if he would agree.

Finally, Nic nodded.

Satisfied, Magnus nodded as well. He then turned so he was facing both of them, and spoke again. "Now that that's all out of the way, should we continue? If I've learned anything, it's that Lucia won't wait around for us to reach her."


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo stayed close to Nic as they emerged from the forest line, and into the dim light coming from the town. She let out a relieved breath of air, and caught Magnus glance down at her before he cleared his throat and walked ahead.

"We should check on Lady Sophia."

Cleo agreed, but she was surprised that Magnus had suggested it. Nic seemed to have the same reaction. When they said nothing, Magnus turned. He suddenly appeared more self-conscious, and opened his mouth again, but Cleo interrupted before he could change his mind.

"Yes, you're right," she said hastily, turning and giving Nic a don't-call-him-on-it look. Nic nodded almost imperceptibly, and Cleo caught Magnus' look of suspicion before they moved on.

There was hardly anyone on the streets; it was much too late, or early, really, for anyone to be up. They reached Lady Sophia’s house.

“I hope she’s unharmed,” Cleo said. Magnus didn't look optimistic, but he opened the door and stepped inside. Nic and Cleo followed after him, and peered through the dark house. The open doorcast a block of gray light onto the wooden floor, silhouetting the three figures lingering in the entryway.

"Hello?" Nic called, and Magnus shot him a look.

"There could still be guards here," he said. "And I'm- we're in no condition to fight."

"There were no horses outside," Cleo said. "Likely they've already left."

Magnus grunted.

Nic seemed to take that as a sign to continue searching. "Lady Sophia!" He called, hesitantly going up the stairs.

Magnus stepped further inside, and as Cleo passed him, she saw his face contort with pain.

"Magnus-" she said, and when he saw her looking at him he straightened, forcing the look off his face.

"I'm fine."

"Your arm is bothering you."

"Of course it is," he snapped, "it's broken."

She pursed her lips, trying to be patient. "Come."

"What?"

"Come on," she said, already walking toward the back of the house.

"Cleo-"

"Lady Sophia?" Nic's voice floated down faintly.

"Magnus Damora, follow me this instant!" She insisted, and his jaw fell open.

She continued walking, trying to suppress her smile, and after a moment she heard his boots behind her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She finally entered the kitchen, and rifled through the drawers until she found a towel. She went to the pump and wet it, then motioned for him to sit at the table.

He rolled his eyes. "This is a waste of time."

"Then why are you sitting?"

He paused. "I'll admit, it hurts."

Her mouth twitched upward at the corner, but she made sure he didn't see. She wrung out the rag and dabbed it on his forehead, which had blood on it that had been bothering her for hours.

He caught her wrist. "That isn't necessary."

"Just let me take this off, it's been there too long."

He released her, then spoke more quietly. "I don't think that Nic will find the Lady Sophia in any state he is hoping to."

Cleo stopped for a moment, glancing up at the ceiling. "No," she agreed, her hand trembling a bit. "I suppose you're right."

Magnus' dark brows lowered. "You're shaking."

She shook her head, taking the cloth away and going to wet it again. He still had blood on his neck. "I'm fine."

When she turned again, he was standing, still holding his injured arm, looking almost childlike. "Cleo-"

"I said I'm fine."

He took a step toward her, then seemed to think better of it, stopping there. "When I was a boy," he said, "there was a maid- an old woman. She would dote on me, for some reason. Even over Lucia, she was kind to me. Sometimes it was a sweet that father never would have allowed, occasionally a hug when I passed in the halls." He looked up and saw Cleo watching him. He took a breath and continued.

"No one liked me more than they liked Lucia. Lucia was kind, she- she bothered to know people. Even as a boy, I was never that way. And yet I allowed this maid to be close to me." He shifted his hold on his arm, seeming uncomfortable.

Cleo had to admit, this confession surprised her.

He spoke again. "Then, I stopped seeing her in the halls. Finally, I ventured down into the kitchens to ask about her, and they told me she had died." He looked up from his story once more.

"I'm sorry," Cleo said, not sure what else would be appropriate.

He waved it off with his good arm. "It was years ago. The point is, I never discovered what actually happened to her until years later. Sabina, my father's mistress- had killed her."

Cleo clutched the rag tighter. "That's terrible. Why did she do it?"

Magnus scoffed. "I used to think it was purely fun for her. No doubt she killed many of the palace staff. But now I think it must have been jealousy."

"Why do you think that?" Magnus' eyes opened wider, as if he realized he was saying too much. "Let's just say I never liked her much."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He took another step forward. "I- I assumed I felt the same thing you're feeling now. Sabina took an innocent. A harmless old woman. It seemed- it seemed to fit."

Cleo considered him. "I have experience with loss," she finally said.

He nodded, and looked away quickly. Cleo almost started. _What was that on his face? Shame?_

"Of course," he said. "It was a foolish story to tell." Then, "I think I'll check on Nic."

She took in a large breath as he started to leave. "Wait," she said. "Magnus, please wait."

He stopped in the doorway and turned, only a hint of the childlike look still there. Already he was starting to appear cold and distant again. "It wasn't foolish. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

He shook his head. "It was inconsiderate of me. I'm sure the death of Lady Sophia is not comparable to that of your family."

"She was an innocent, like you said. Amara has to pay for it. Like Sabina did."

Magnus' mouth pulled upward, but it was without humor. "Yes. She does."

"Sophia was kind to us," Cleo went on. "It's unfortunate that there seems to always be collateral damage."

"Yes," he agreed, and they stood there, neither saying anything.

"I- uh- I still haven't bandaged your arm," Cleo finally said.

"Oh. Yes." Magnus acknowledged awkwardly. He walked back into the kitchen and sat on the chair again.

Cleo looked into more drawers and found, after a few tries, a long length of cloth and a bowl, which she filled with water. She then sat on the table, set her supplies down next to her, and held out her hands for his arm. He looked at her hesitantly and then let her take it, wincing as she did.

She soon realized that it would be very difficult to help him with his shirt getting in the way.

"I- I can't see anything very well," she admitted.

He looked around. "We lit the lantern when we came in."

"No, I mean- I mean your..."

He looked down at his arm and then coughed. "Of course. Well, I should-" he attempted to pull off his shirt, but after cursing loudly when his bad arm was caught in the fabric, Cleo pulled it back on.

"I'll just have to cut it off," she said.

He looked at her incredulously. "Cleo, I don't have an abundance of shirts at the moment."

"You'll be fine," she said, already grabbing the scissors. He protested once more, but she interrupted him. "Enough. If all of this was up to you, you'd have hurt yourself too many times to count."

He grumbled as she began cutting. She tried to do it as fast as possible, but splotches of blood had caked onto the fabric in spots, which made it more difficult, and made him cringe. A few days ago, she would've loved to see him squirm like this, but now it gave her no pleasure.

"Almost done," she said, and a moment later it was off.

Magnus was watching her.

"What?"

"Your tongue sticks out when you concentrate," he observed, and she flushed bright pink.

"No it does not."

"Yes it does. I just saw it."

"Be quiet. You're injured."

He laughed, almost making her jump. "Yes, my arm. Not my eyes."

She grinned, then straightened her mouth back into an impassive line. He coughed again, and winced as she wiped the grime off his arm. She then started to wrap it in the cloth, winding it around his neck in a sling.

"May I ask how you are qualified for this, Princess?"

"I'm not."

"I see."

"But we don't really have another alternative."

He grumbled. "I suppose not."

"Anyway, I guessed that soon you would take to complaining about it."

He scowled at her. "I do not complain, Princess. Perhaps you don't know me as well as you keep pretending you do."

"I know you better than you want me to."

He looked down at his bandaged arm, then up at her, slowly bringing his charcoal eyes up to her face. Chills raced down her spine. "I fear, Cleo, that you might know me better than anyone else in the world."

She swallowed, trying to decide what it was about this house that made this happen to them, but as she neared him, his breath hot on her neck, Nic coughed.

They sprung away from each other to see Nic standing in the doorframe, his arms crossed. "I can leave if you want," he said sarcastically, and Cleo blushed.

"No, don't leave me with him," she insisted, as Magnus scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, Cassian."

Nic rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'll spare you the misery of each other's company. If you had been helping me, though, you would know that Lady Sophia is asleep on the bed upstairs. Alive."

"Alive?" Magnus repeated.

"Did you speak to her?" Cleo asked. Nic shook his head.

"No. I didn't want to wake her. She'll be alright."

"Right, good," Magnus said, standing up too quickly. He grabbed onto the chair with his left arm. "We should leave at once."

Nic laughed. "Perhaps you should find another shirt first." And with a pointed look at Cleo, "One that's not torn to shreds."


End file.
